The Mellark List
by Peetaspie
Summary: AU! When he finds out he's having a brain cancer Peeta decides to make his last moths unforgetable. Katniss willingly helps him making the perfect bucket list. PROLOGUE'S ON. Everlark with a slight Gadge and Fannie.


_**A/N: Here you are. Credits to thegirlwhoburned who not only helped me making this and supported me, but also is a great person. Thank you for reading this, it would be good to read your thoughts. A little prologue before the fun begins. **_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Do you really think I should ask him out?" Madge asks me one day, her arm tightly wrapped around her books. We are heading towards the cafeteria, having a usual teenage conversation about the boy she has a crush on. "I mean, I'm a girl. Isn't it weird?"

"It's not weird," I protest to calm her, running my right hand through her hair, the other one is holding my English book. "I think kind of attractive. Besides, I think he likes you, so he will definitely say yes."

Madge blushes slightly at my comment. "You're not from this world, Peet."

She makes me smile even wider. "A simple 'Thank you' would be enough. Comparing me to ET isn't too kind."

"I was only kidding, you should know by now." She hits my shoulder playfully and I pulls a seat out for her. "Thank you."

"Welcome." I'm about to settle down next to her as all of sudden a wave hits me. I blink a few times as if it was too dark to see anything, feeling my blood running out of my head at the same time. My vision becomes so blurred I barely recognize where I am and for a couple of minutes I even forget it. The chatting of students is echoing in my head and I know Madge is calling for me and is probably shaking me, but I can't form a word. I supports myself with my palm on the table before I collapsed onto the chair covering by sweat. Heat rises around me.

Someone forces me to look at her, worried blue eyes meets me. Her fingers are cold on my warm skin. "Peeta!"

I look at her, panic is visible in her orbs. She lets out a relieved sigh, but I still see something in them which makes me scared. "I…"

"Eat something," she takes the box out of my bag, handing me my apple. "Eat this! And after you eat, I will bring you to the doctor. I'll tell Mrs. Bell you are not well."

"No need," I protest, embarrassed of the desperate way she speaks to me. "I was just hungry."

"Don't lie to me, Mellark. It happened yesterday, too." She raises her tone to sound more serious, raising one of her blonde eyebrows. "Don't tell me it isn't serious or I swear to God I will call Rye. You know he won't be this gentle, right?"

"Madge-"

"Don't _Madge_ me! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Delly turns towards our direction which informs me that Madge is a bit too loud. She heaves a deep breath, stroking over my cheek lovingly. Her closeness doesn't bother me, because we are best friend since I can remember. "A doctor should check on you. This isn't normal and you know that, too."

"Okay," I agree. "Don't worry."

Madge nods. "Promise me then."

"Sure mom," I smile slightly, taking my first bite.

"Oh shut up!" I'm glad that her lips suddenly curl up.

Even though I don't really plan to go to the doctor for a check-up, I know Madge would not leave me alone, so in the end I do it. Here I am, watching my legs during the time I'm waiting for the test results. I'm aware of something serious happening inside of my head: it is the main reason I refused to go first. I was afraid. I _am_ afraid.

"Mr. Mellark," I hear the doctor saying and my head jerked towards his direction. I have known him since I was a little boy, he is one of my father's best friends from college. "I would like to talk to your parents."

"They are not here," I rub the back of my neck, biting the inside of my cheek. He is staring at the papers, he is concentrating on something I can't tell. "Is everything okay, Mr. Clark?"

This is the first moment he actually glances at me and when our gazes meet, my blood cools in my veins. My throat dries out, swallowing hurts. "We have to do more tests to make sure, but something is definitely not alright, Mr. Mellark."

"What do you mean?" I force out, my legs shaking as I stand up. I need a straight answer, running circles would only drive me crazy. "Just tell me."

"Peeta," he finally says, sitting down next to me. My heart is pounding in my chest by the tenseness that has fallen into the room. He calls me Peeta which means no good. _Damn it. _"It's not hundred percent sure until we make new testes, but I think you are having a cancer. It must have attacked your brain in a dangerous spot, this is why you have those symptoms you've told me."

I clench my jaw. "No. I don't need more results… I just want… want to…"

I am a healthy teenager. I _was_. I used to play football with my brothers in my free time, have never smoked or drunk alcohol_. I'm not having cancer. Yes_, he is just kidding me! Isn't it April 1th?

I am seventeen… I can't die before I even get the chance to live! I am so despaired, trying to hold onto every stupid excuses but whatever I'm telling myself deep down I know is not real.

"Peeta," the doctor whispers carefully. "I have to talk to your parents and do some other test before you…"

"No," I croaks out. "Just. Don't. Not—not now. I'm going home, I—"

Not caring what he's calling after me, I take my coat and rush out.


End file.
